


You are my sunshine

by BenegodCumberchrist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, domestic AU, major angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenegodCumberchrist/pseuds/BenegodCumberchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has lung cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. 

 

The two of them were silent. Dean was fiddling with his coat, and Castiel was anxiously looking at Dean, studying every detail of his face.

Castiel felt tears start to form. "It's treatable right?"

The doctor gave a soft sigh. "At this point in time, it's not."

Dean put a hand on Castiel's knee. "Cas-"

"You're everything I have! You can't- It's not fair!"

Now Dean was starting to cry. "Don't say that."

"I'll leave you two for a moment," the doctor said.

Neither of them knew what to say. Castiel had known that human life-spans were short, but 37 years wasn't enough. Dean was supposed to live to be 100. There was so much more life left to be lived.

Dean opened his arms, and Castiel sobbed into them. The tears were flowing hard now. Castiel could feel himself hyperventilating. There were gut-wrenching cries that made his stomach burn. Dean was stoic. He just held Castiel close to him, gently whispering things like 'It's going to be fine.'

Castiel knew it wouldn't be. It was obvious that things would be on a downward slope for Dean. 

 

You make me happy, when skies are grey. 

 

It had been around a month after the appointment. Dean had been coping better than Castiel. There had been times when Dean would laugh, and start coughing. He'd cough until blood came out of his lungs. Castiel would hold him close, silently praying to his father that he'd send them a miracle.

 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you. 

 

"When I die, promise you'll keep going."

Castiel looked at Dean with an apologetic look. "I can't."

"If you were dying, you'd want me to live. Just keep going okay?"

Castiel didn't say anything.

 

Please don't take my sunshine away.

 

"Sam's dead. Charlie's dead. Kevin's dead. I'm almost dead. Cas, what're you going to do when you've got no one left?"

 

The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
I dreamed, I held you in my arms.

 

"There was so much I wanted to do," Dean whispered quietly to Castiel, who seemed comfortable sleeping. "So much more."

 

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

 

When Castiel woke up, he was alone in the bedroom. Dean had been leaving the house more. Going to god knows where. Castiel suspected he just didn't want him to see how sickly he's gotten.

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

 

"Stop pushing me away! You think that's going to make me love you any less?" he yelled through the locked door. "Fuck you Dean. Open up the door!"

 

You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And nothing else could come between us  
But now you've left me for I'm alone now  
And you have shattered all my dreams

 

"I wish we didn't fight like this, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean kissed him, but Cas didn't kiss him back.

"Stop. I can't do this anymore," Castiel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked to the floor. "I'm not sure."

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

 

Dean pushed everything off the table, scattering paper around the room. He threw the cushions off the couch, and knocked over a lamp. 

Then he collapsed on the floor, crying.

 

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only stay the same  
But if you leave me to go to heaven  
You'll just regret it all some day

 

The heart monitor slowed down, frantic beating turning to an unsteady one.

"Not much longer, Cas. Not much longer at all."

"I know."

Dean inhaled sharply. "What will you do once I'm gone?"

Castiel shook his head. "I wish I knew."

Dean seemed alarmed for a moment, his eyes widened. "I'm scared, Castiel."

The heart monitor flat lined, and Cas realised what had happened.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Dean."

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away.


End file.
